Reality
by Featherain
Summary: AU. Coma literally kills you for a time being and takes away part of your own life. Gone. For Lisanna, it could only be her own nightmare. For Natsu, he's pretty damn scared of himself and the changing world. It's so hard to hold on to a 'dead' girl. (First chapters aren't in the present time).


_Featherain... Unproofread, uploaded in a hurry, I guess I just had this idea? Hope you enjoy it though! Multichap fic here. _

* * *

"_Dragons are real! I swear, I saw them with my very own eyes!"_

"You guys, isn't Natsu just the _biggest _fat liar ever?" a boy laughed, pointing one of his stubby fingers towards the victim. The pink haired boy only stood up taller, clenching a fist.

"_Natsu_," Gray whispered to his friend's ear urgently. _"You idiot, just don't mention this stuff at school and we'll survive, alright?"_

That only angered the five year old boy even more. Blowing a measly puff of fire in anger towards his classmates, he stormed away.

He felt bad about it. His best friend did mean the best for him always, despite the numerous amount of fights they'd get into. But in his little childish mind, he decided to run away and stay there. Sure, it was raining and pouring and seriously making him rethink some life choices as he shivered violently, but he was going to stay there! He wanted to see who would come back and find him.

Probably nobody.

He should have ran away from the guild the first time they tried to make him go to school. But the guild was the only one who had _ever_ accepted him, even if they didn't believe him. They didn't laugh at his face, and instead even _offered missions_ for him to do!

And sitting in a puddle didn't really do much for helping him feel better.

* * *

"Eh?" Lisanna's head turned towards the direction of the sound of a door being slammed. "What's going on?" she asked the girls around her as a building block dangled from her fingertips.

"It's that Natsu kid again," a blue haired girl spoke up, rolling her eyes in distaste. "He's cute, but his lies are such a bad trait," the girl continued, puffing out her cheeks as she crossed her chubby arms.

"What's he saying?" Lisanna piped up as she cocked her head curiously, her bright blue eyes wandering around in a bit of worry.

"Something about dragons, but everybody knows they don't exist!" a pink haired girl snickered. "Com'n, just forget about him Lisanna. I know you're all nice and goody two shoes, but seriously."

"But…" the small girl's voice faltered. "I've heard stories about dragons…"

"And they're nothing but a bunch of sappy fairy tales. We know better than that," the same blue haired girl puffed out her chest as she adjusted her doll house. "Sure, he has more magic in him than most people, but that doesn't mean he gets to show off!"

"How do we know that dragons aren't real?" Lisanna interrupted abruptly.

"Uh… because they don't exist?"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh shut it you crybaby –"

"No, _YOU_ shut it!" the takeover mage threw down her block angrily at the ground, before her eyes widened at her own sudden shift from her usual peaceful demeanor. She huffed, her eyes squeezing shut as she remembered the cruel words, and walking forward, she fell into a run as she raced out of the classroom.

"Hey, how is the teacher still reading the newspaper in all this?" a boy asked aloud.

Gray bit his lip before staying put. _Natsu needs to learn to at least try to act normal in class,_ he decided a bit guiltily.

* * *

Lisanna gasped for air as she reached outside, before squeezing out some magic to transform into a dog. Sniffing around urgently for Natsu's scent (she liked his scent, it was easy to detect –but was that creepy?) she sprinted towards the direction.

"Stupid classroom, stupid kids, stupid everybody! Urgh, but this fire isn't doing well," Natsu complained, controlling his flames on a pathetic looking campfire grow bigger. Lisanna gripped onto herself tightly as she shape sifted back into her human form. She collapsed upon the cement ground tiredly, as Natsu's head twitched her way immediately.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Natsu asked, rushing over towards the girl. "How much magic did you just use?" He pulled the girl up as he faced her.

"Wait, you're from my class!" he exclaimed before his voice faltered. "Are you here to laugh at me?"

"What? No!" the girl protested, her white bob shaking furiously. "Of course not! I really do believe you!"

"Wait… really?"

"Yeah," the girl giggled, staring her sky blue eyes into Natsu's eagerly as she plopped down. "Though I think my friends just ditched me by today, heheh."

"Well… um…" Natsu looked around shyly, studying a dead beetle on the ground. "You want to…?"

Lisanna laughed. "I'd love to make a new friend. So, what cool powers you have?"

The boy immediately perked up. "Well, I can breathe fire, shoot fireballs –and that's not all! I can also…"

* * *

"I still remember our first encounter clearly, Lisanna," a teenage boy bit his lip angrily as he whispered the words in a course voice. "Do you remember? Do you?" he pleaded desperately the unconscious white haired girl, his eyes brimming with tears as he wiped them in a rough manner.

"She's in coma, she won't hear you."

"_Shut up!"_

"Look, I'm really sorry man," Gray croaked aloud. "And I know she was real special to you," he said, his dark black hair forming shadows on his face. "But the doctor said that she's definitely not going to wake up anytime soon."

* * *

_Featherain... Just hope you follow and pleasee review!_


End file.
